


Life Ain't Easy

by Anonymous



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Disney - All Media Types, Woody Woodpecker (Web Series 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rating May Change, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Life isn't a walk in a park, just ask Oswald he'll tell ya





	1. Chapter 1

Warm heat, a familiar face, building excitement and... Oswald woke up with a start—minutes before his alarm sounded. He couldn't remember the specifics of his dream, but its effect was all too evident judging from the sticky residue in his boxers. With a groan, he grabbed a tissue from his bedside to wipe himself off. His morning routine of sneaking off to the bathroom to rinse out his stained underwear before his family rose for the morning was normal at this point.

The nineteen-year-old got up, got cleaned up, got dressed and went into the garage to continue working on his 1960s BMW R60 he ran through his head as he got to work the info about the bike:

These bikes were made between 1956 and 1969. It featured a 600 cc boxer twin. They were made to pull a sidecar with built-in mounting points and duplex tubular steel frames. They were rugged and built for a companion rider, with the exception of the models that were made specifically for the United States market. The R60/2 and R60US variants were built from 1960 through 1969 and featured an engine with 30 hp as opposed to the R60 with its offering of 28 hp. The top speed of the variant models was clocked at 90 mph. The total weight was 430 pounds with a fule capacity of 17 litres they averaged 47 miles per gallon for fuel economy. This is one of the most valuable vintage bikes from the 60s with a value of $25,000 placed on bikes in excellent condition.

Too bad the guy at the junkyard didn't know that or else he would've charged more than seventy dollars for it.

Soon it'd be ready to ride he'd look at getting a sidecar so Mickey could come along too he didn't want the mouse sitting behind him there was too much risk of him falling off and getting hurt.

Hearing his mother call him for breakfast he sighed before trudging upstairs to eat.

Oswald looked grimly down at the eggs and bacon his mom had arranged into a smiley face. With his fork, Oswald nudged the strip of bacon into a frown. There. Now he could eat.

Truth be told, he couldn't quite place the source of his bad mood this specific morning. Then again It's not like he needed a reason for his bad mood—he was, after all, Oswald The Moody Rabbit as his friends jokingly referred to him as—but he felt more off than usual even for him.

Maybe, he mused, it had something to do with the content of the dream that still troubled him. All well and good, he supposed, except for the fact he couldn't recall the dream in full. A touch, warm heat, then... a voice? A familiar one, too. But crossing the thin veil between sleep and waking life had scrambled the substance until only a vestige was left in its place. He thought he had it within his grasp for a moment but, as soon as he thought he had it, it slipped from his fingers again.

"Mornin' Oswald!" There was no mistaking that high-pitched squeak of delight thought Oswald.

"Hey, little—" His eyes settled on Mickey's face, beaming at him and a sickening click sounded in Oswald's head as the residue of his dream finally settled. He knew now who he'd been dreaming about.

"Crap".


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one toon only school available in the country for his age group and that was Inkwell Academy a rather stereotypical name in Oswald's opinion and since Oswald didn't get along with humans outside of his parents very well they'd had to move to North Carolina for him to go there still it worked out in his opinion.

Mickey went to a different school that was mixed he was happy there but then Mickey would be happy almost anywhere that was just how that little ball of almost literal sunshine was.

The rabbit began walking the hall to his homeroom wishing he could use his cigalike but he didn't want to get in trouble or for his parents to be notified about it as while it was completely legal for him to have it he still didn't want to have THAT conversation with his folks out of boredom he went over the info about cigalikes in his head:

A cigalike is the type of electronic cigarette that looks like a tobacco cigarette. The cigalike is the easiest type of electronic cigarette to use. A cigalike may also be referred to as a cigarette style electronic cigarette. The design is very basic. A battery in the range of 280 mAh and a cartomizer or refill cartridge. You would want to get a kit that comes with at least two or more batteries because it is likely you will need two fully charged batteries to get through an average day.

His had an automatic battery – a cigalike battery that senses when you inhale and fires the atomizer automatically though his first one had a manual battery.

Getting to homeroom Oswald flopped down into his seat he'd rather be at home working on his bike than here "hey! Disney!". 

Oswald sighed before turning to the large cat "yes Pete?".

"You better do my math work for me" the cat growled, "or else".

"And why exactly should I be doing YOUR work? I have enough of my own to deal with as unlike you I have a job I go to after school" Oswald questioned giving him a disinterested look as he leaned on his hand.

"Oh really?" Pete growled.

"Yep I work as a server at the local Hard Rock Cafe" Oswald replied "what do you do? oh, that's right you play Fortnite "professionally" ha! don't make me laugh".

The rest of the homeroom snickered "haha! burn!" someone shouted and Pete stormed off to the other side of the room.

"Alright settle down!" their homeroom teacher bellowed as he came into the room.

Throughout the day the dream he'd had to keep popping up in his head clear as day making it hard for him to concentrate at one point he'd had even popped a boner during class though thankfully no one had noticed.

He was honestly disgusted with himself for this.

Why of all people did it have to be Mickey?!

He wouldn't have minded if it was Pete even at least it wouldn't be his little brother the sweet happy little ball of sunshine that could usually get him out of his bad mood and was basically the only one who could.

But now any thought of the mouse seemed to make his mood sour.

He hated it and he hated himself.

His breath hitches as the dream again made its twisted incestuous presence known.

He could practically feel Mickey's warm breath on his neck as the smaller and younger clung to him.

Mickey's soft cries of pleasure rang in his head and he gripped his ears tugging on them slightly.

He wasn't a religious person by any means and had avoided the church ever since he was old enough that his parents couldn't make him go anymore but maybe he should go back.

Maybe then he wouldn't be haunted by these twisted thoughts of incestuous desire.

As the dream fades from his mind Oswald relaxes and stares despondently at his computer screen.

What was he supposed to be doing again? oh right... looking at colleges to apply to.

He swallowed nervously.

There was always the option of putting distance between himself and Mickey it would allow him to hopefully discard these feelings that he had.

He hoped it would anyway.....


	3. Chapter 3

Now that the school day was over Oswald drowsed slightly on his bed completely relaxed when...

"Rahh!".

"AHH!" Oswald bolted up before hearing a very familiar laugh.

"Ha-ha!" Mickey grinned "I got ya".

"Heh... yeah you did" Oswald nervously smiles.

"You okay?" Mickey asked with a frown.

"Oh! yeah, I'm uh fine" Oswald says before giving the mouse a mock glare "except for you giving me a darn heart attack".

Mickey just laughs before climbing up onto the bed and cuddling up to his brother who tensed up even though he was fourteen Mickey was still a very cuddly person.

Oswald nervously swallowed but held the mouse 'okay just keep it cool Oz' he took a breath and scratched behind Mickey's ears causing the mouse to start bruxing as he snuggled closer Oswald lay down and continued to cuddle with Mickey trying to keep his mind from going into the gutter he smiles as Mickey began giving up happy chirp like squeaks however he lamented internally.

Why? just why did they have to be brothers?

Soon Oswald hears soft snoring and he looks and sees that Mickey had fallen asleep he sighs but closes his eyes and falls asleep himself.

Much to his complete mortification when he woke up Oswald discovered that he'd had another wet dream or at least that's what he'd thought upon feeling the familiar stickiness in his pants however he then both felt and saw Mickey's tail slide out of his pants he snaps his gaze to his brother who was looking at him with those bright brown eyes his breath caught in his throat "M-Mick-" he was cut off by Mickey kissing him even though he knew it was wrong so so wrong he kissed back and rolled them so Mickey was under him nuzzling at his neck he began to pull Mickey's shirt up.

"BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK!"

Snapping awake Oswald slammed a hand down on his alarm clock he then noticed that he was alone though the spot where Mickey had been was still warm so the mouse had only just gotten up.

For once Oswald was grateful for his alarm being obnoxious he then groaned before getting up to go take a shower preferably a cold one...

Now later in the day, Oswald sighed as Mickey dragged him to Wildlife Realm a place where anthro toons could let their instincts loose once they got there Mickey immediately bolted into the rodent section of the park and began to chew on one of the things they have there for that purpose it was the cherry flavoured thing he believed out of boredom he chewed on his dowel which had been blackberry flavoured while they may be anthropomorphic both he and Mickey needed to chew on things to keep their teeth down otherwise their teeth would get too big and they wouldn't be able to eat properly being near the rodent section all Oswald could hear was rustling and chewing along with a bunch of mice squeaking as they played on the giant wheel he saw Mickey run over to it once he was done with his chewing.

Deciding to heck with it Oswald went into the section as well even though he wasn't actually a rodent but a lagomorph and began to clamber on the objects that were there besides his brother was a mouse so he could bluff and say he was half mouse or something.

"Ozzy!" he was tackled by a cat.

"Well well," Oswald chuckled "if it isn't a giggling giddy kitty".

Ortensia tittered "I'm so happy!" she then began meowing and pouncing on things, batting at bits of straw.

"Did you get into the catnip again?" Oswald asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's SO good," Ortensia says before collapsing into a purring heap.

Oswald did have to admit Ortensia was a very beautiful young woman and he did fancy her a bit even it didn't compare to the sinful fire in him that burned for his brother who was currently running fast enough to cause the other mice to fall off the wheel.

Maybe if he got into a relationship with her this sinful passion would fade away and be replaced with one that was okay for him to feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters I'm used to Wattpad and they seemed longer on there I'll try to make them longer


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald's ears pin down in irritation as Pete continued to harassing him he then growled "it must've been a sad day when you slid out the abortion bucket" he got up before turning to him "the amount of faecal matter that rains from the hole you call a mouth is like a natural wonder. Only Niagra Falls could rival you in sheer volume" hearing Pete snarl at him he smirked, "it's not my fault you have the IQ of a mouldy soup dish, you vitamin D-deficient circus clown".

"Disney!" Pete bellowed pulling a fist back to wipe the smug smirk off Oswald's face.

"What? do you have something to say you autistic watermelon?" Oswald quipped right before he got a punch in the mouth courtesy of Pete the hit sending him to the ground unconscious blood running out of his mouth.

Total chaos ensued.

Oswald let out a muffled groan as he woke up his mouth packed with cotton from where they had to remove a few of his teeth that had been broken from the punch 'wha...? what happened?' he wondered in his head '...oh yeah I insulted Pete and he punched me' he felt his face flinching at the sharp stab of pain the action caused.

"Ozzy!" Mickey ran into the room and over to him, the mouse had obviously just come from a filming session.

Oswald didn't mind that everyone knew his brother and not him though some had tried to paint a picture that he was jealous of Mickey but that simply wasn't true he loved Mickey.

And recently it seemed he loved his brother in a very wrong way.

He gave the mouse a thumbs up seeing as he couldn't talk properly right now.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Mickey says hugging him once the rabbit sat up.

Hugging back Oswald smiled slightly.

"You had to have two teeth removed as Pete's punch broke them," Mickey tells him and Oswald sighs but nods "Dad's already arranging for you to get replacements put in".

The rabbit hums at least he wouldn't have to deal with missing teeth for long he began to absentmindedly rub Mickey's back causing the mouse to brux he chuckled 'cute' he thought.

"I love you Oswald" Mickey beams at his brother who scratched behind his ears in response.

'Love you too Mickey' he thought as the mouse got onto the bed with him snuggling close the rabbit simply held him close.

Mickey certainly wasn't making this easy for him that's for sure.

Just why of all the people he could have fallen in love with did it have to be Mickey? he didn't even care that Mickey was a guy he'd known he was bisexual for a while now but it was the fact that he'd fallen for his brother that was messing with his head.

Why couldn't he have fallen for one of his best friends or something?

Why just why did it have to be Mickey?

Though... if he ever found a way to make it that he wasn't related to Mickey he'd take it because then the feelings he felt wouldn't be wrong anymore then he'd just be a guy in love with another guy it'd be as simple as that.

But life wasn't working in his favour and instead he was a guy in love with his younger brother which was a significantly less simple situation.

Why couldn't life just be simple for once? as if being a toon teen going into his twenties wasn't bad enough he had to deal with this as well...


	5. Chapter 5

A few months have passed since Oswald got punched in the face by Pete and he'd gotten his replacement teeth screwed in along with getting a small stud earring in his left ear his mother had **not** been pleased about that especially when Mickey proclaimed that he was going to get one too Oswald was currently sitting on the roof inhaling on his cigalike the LED in the end glowing red tipping his head back he exhaled the large plume of vapour from his lungs.

Things had actually been going okay the dreams were still persistent but he was getting better at ignoring them though he shouldn't have to ignore them since he shouldn't be having them in the first place.

He was going to be going over to Ortensia's place later to have this vampire movie marathon he did hope that either Homer her little brother or her father wouldn't cause any trouble he didn't have any intention of even dating her as he didn't want to just use her... now that he thought about it he should probably tell her that so she didn't get her hopes up.

Putting his cigalike away he hopped down from the roof landing by the garage he went inside and hopped onto his bike putting on his helmet he fires up the ignition before revving it and shooting out of the garage.

Oswald walked up to the door and knocked smiling at Ortensia's father as the older feline opened the door "hi Mr Wiskers is Ortensia in?".

The man just sneered and let him in "Ozzy!" Ortensia calls out before hugging him.

"Hey 'Tensia" Oswald smiled hugging back and the cat quickly dragged him into the movie room before popping in the classic Dracula the 1931 version.

Oswald sat down next to her and began to watch the movie as the hours drift by Ortensia falls asleep on his shoulder cuddling up to him Oswald yawned before looking at the time it was nearly midnight he then decided to go screw it and lay down in the nests of blankets and pillows with her quickly falling asleep next to her.

He woke up to giggling and he looked at Ortensia's amused yet blushing face "....what's so funny?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh, nothing just that you seem to be happy this morning" Ortensia answered.

Oswald went a dark shade of red "I..." he then remembered his dream last night but he didn't know who he'd been dreaming about it wasn't that he didn't remember the dream clearly because he did it was just that the figure was a silhouette and their voice was a mix of a male voice and a female voice.

As if his life wasn't confusing enough right now.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Ozzy" Ortensia giggled she then whispered in his ear "my family won't be awake for another couple of hours yet so whatcha say?" she puts a hand on his chest.

In response, Oswald kissed her she was startled but quickly kissed back.

He certainly hadn't been expecting this he didn't even think Ortensia was that type of girl he holds her close drowning himself in her losing himself in pleasure and bliss.

An hour passes and they were cuddling together spent and happy Ortensia purring as she rested her head on his chest "we should probably get dressed" Oswald says after a moment.

"Yeah" Ortensia agreed before standing up and starting to dress Oswald does the same "so um... what does this mean for us?" she asks after a moment.

"...." Oswald was silent for a moment "I'm not sure I guess we should just see where this leads us".

Ortensia nods before giving him a quick kiss "you should probably go before Homer and my Dad gets up".

"Right," Oswald says before giving her a smile "see ya later Ortensia" he then left.

Once at his bike, Oswald froze.

....They hadn't used protection well he hadn't since he didn't even have any on him and he wasn't sure if Ortensia was on the pill he nervously swallowed before starting to drive back home.

He hoped this wouldn't bite him in the butt later.


	6. Chapter 6

Oswald put his arm around Ortensia as they sat in the movie theatre watching an action comedy with a little bit of romance thrown in there as well after that moment between the two of them they'd started to date though they'd both noticed Ortensia was getting a little bloated and was having trouble keeping food down they had a very good idea as to what it was but she was going to go pick up a test later just to make sure '...if she is her dad's gonna kill me' he thought nervously before deciding to just focus on the movie instead.

Soon the movie finishes and the two of them head to the local ice cream parlour sitting down Oswald with a brownie sundae and Ortensia with a banana split.

"So... if I am what are we gonna do?" Ortensia asked ears flattening against her head.

"I'll be there for you don't worry" Oswald held her hand "I'm not gonna ditch you just because you're pregnant after all it takes two to make a kid".

"Okay," Ortensia smiles before giving him a quick kiss which made him smile.

They finished their food and walk out of the parlour Ortensia shivers at the cold breeze so Oswald removes his brown duster coat and draped it over her shoulders "here" he says with a smile.

"Thanks, Ozzy" Ortensia smiles holding onto the coat.

"No problem" Oswald smiled back before they go into the drug store Ortensia grabbing a test and going to buy it after that Oswald dropped Ortensia off her house before going back to his own he then went straight to bed.

Waking up he stares at the ceiling of his room for a moment recalling the dream he'd had, he'd dreamed of his brother again and he could still feel the lingering feeling of the mouse's lips on his he sighed and got out removing his sleeper and putting the stud back in before getting ready to go out.

He'd been let go.

Oswald trudged away from the Hard Rock Cafe he couldn't believe it he'd been fired he was one of their best workers! what happened?!

Ears down Oswald bitterly laughed "lucky rabbit? yeah, right they should start calling me Oswald the unlucky rabbit at this point".

He really was unlucky sure he was dating Ortensia which could be considered lucky but at the same time, he dreamed of his brother in the most immoral of ways he could still feel the longing for the younger toon inside him it never went away.

He wanted it to go away so he could be normal again he didn't want to be feeling this way.

Part of him wondered if he should seek out mental health help as this wasn't okay there was something wrong with him and he wanted it fixed.

He theorized that he had some form of genetic sexual attraction going on but that was between siblings who've met as adults as far as he knew, not two siblings who'd grown up together so he didn't know exactly what was wrong with him.

Oswald sighed flopping down onto a park bench and pulling out his cigalike and taking a drag from it after exhaling he noticed Ortensia coming over and he put it away he looks at her as she sat down next to him "hey".

"Hey" she greeted before handing him a small bit of plastic.

He looked at the test.

It was positive.

Breath hitching he quickly pulled her into a hug so she didn't think he was rejecting her or something he felt guilty and just downright awful as she broke down crying in his arms saying that her father had seen the test and had kicked her out he didn't say a word and just continued to hold her and comfort her.

They'd had a feeling but that little bit of plastic had made it real.

They were going to be parents.

And honestly? that scared him, it scared him a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick disclaimer: I am not a religious person I did use to go to church when I was little but my father gave me the freedom to chose and I chose nothing so I'll do my best to do right by this because I know there are a lot of religious people out there and I don't wish to upset them though since this is told through Oswald's eyes even though it's written in the third person it may be a bit difficult to not step on some toes that is all

As Oswald sat with his parents in the church he noticed some disapproving looks and his mother's embarrassed face which made him feel a bit guilty but he ignored it for now.

"Someone wrote: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours, to begin with." the minister began and the rabbit listens faintly though he was mostly disinterested having been reminded of just why he'd stopped going to the church in the first place "If it just sits in your living room and messes up your stuff, eats your food, uses your telephone, takes your money and never behaves as if you actually set it free in the first place -- you either married it or gave birth to it! IT COULD BE!".

Oswald withheld an amused snort.

"Love, love, love. This is what our world needs but the world is often mixed up when it comes to love." the minister continues.

'Mixed up is right' Oswald thought glumly 'mixed up in love is a perfect description of my life right now'.

"First and foremost, we must consider what the Word of God says about love. Consider some verses. Romans 12:9-10 "Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. Be devoted to one another in brotherly love. Honour one another above yourselves." This sounds like how brotherly love is supposed to work. Are you devoted to any brother or sister in Christ? Do you honour them above you?" the minister wonders as he looked out over the crowd.

At some point, Oswald must've zoned out because soon the service was over and he was able to leave which he was grateful for because the heat in the church was stifling "Oswald" he turned to face his mother.

"Yeah Mom?" he replied.

"It's good to see you taking an interest in the church again" she smiles "we might make an honest Christian out of you yet".

The smile he wore became a little more forced "yeah" he responded.

And that was why he hadn't told his family he was bisexual oh he knew Mickey would be okay with it his parents on the other hand? he wasn't so sure they'd be all that welcoming to the idea that at some point their eldest son could lay with another man.

Soon Oswald got away from his parents and met back up with Ortensia who was staying with a friend of hers for now until they could find a place to stay he hadn't said anything about Ortensia being pregnant because he knew that as soon as those words came out of his mouth his mother would already be starting on planning his and Ortensia's wedding.

And he wasn't ready to be married just yet maybe one day but not right now.

"You okay?" Ortensia asked lacing her fingers with his.

"Yeah... I just... I made the mistake of going back to the church and you wanna know what my Mom said to me? "we might make an honest Christan out of you yet" that's what she told me" Oswald's ears pin down "it's like their love certainly hers is conditional".

"Oh, Ozzy" Ortensia hugged him "we'll get through this I just know we will".

"Thanks 'Tensia," Oswald says softly hugging back.

At least he knew that Ortensia's feelings for him were unconditional.

He really wished he could say the same for his parents though.


	8. Chapter 8

Oswald was walking alongside his friends Bendy and Boris, he briefly wondered how Woody who lived back in Californa was doing maybe he should catch a plane back down there during the summer break he then saw a few empty cans of Budweiser in a bush "wow" he started "the local beer harvest isn't looking too good this year".

Looking at what Oswald was talking about Bendy grinned "give it time Oz they're only buds".

The three of them looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh my god that was bad" Boris groaned.

"Still funny though" Oswald chuckled before inhaling on his cigalike.

"Can you not?" Boris grumbled.

"After a boring church sermon, I think I've earned it" Oswald retorted it exhaling the plume away from the other two he then sighed "anyway I gotta get back home see ya" he then began walking back home once he got there he came home he saw this picture on the mantle it was of him at around seven or eight and Mickey was around two he was reading a book while Mickey had fallen asleep on him.

Which served as another reminder as to why what he felt was wrong he was nineteen Mickey was only fourteen he was still a kid and for him to be feeling this way... to be having these dreams... it... it was sick feeling drained the rabbit went straight to bed.

And again he dreamed.

Waking up Oswald groggily held the figure next to him close nuzzling at their neck placing little kisses on the spots he knew Ortensia liked so why wasn't she responding? waking up a little more he opened his eyes and recoiled back from Mickey who immediately curled into a blushing ball of embarrassment and confusion the mouse obviously having no clue as to why his brother would do something like that.

Oswald covered his face "oh god... Mickey, I'm so sorry I was half asleep still and I thought you were Ortensia".

This was NOT a good start to the day.

After having a cold shower Oswald went a knocked on Mickey's door receiving a meek "come in" he takes a breath and enters the room.

"Hey, Mick" he nervously smiled.

Mickey looked away which conveniently revealed to Oswald the reddish purple bite he'd left on Mickey's neck earlier the rabbit grimaced "am I bad?" Mickey whispered hugging his knees.

"What?" Oswald was shocked before he went over to his brother and pulled him into a hug as soon as he sat down on the bed "no... no who told you that?".

"No one but... I liked what you did earlier does that make me bad?" there were tears in Mickey's eyes as he looked for reassurance from his big brother.

"You're not bad Mickey" Oswald comforted him trying to ignore the sinful reaction that Mickey admitting he'd liked what had happened had caused.

"B-But we're both boys... and the bible says that two boys can't be together or they'd go to hell" Mickey whimpered "I don't wanna go to hell" he buried his face in the crook of Oswald's neck.

"Oh, Mickey don't think that," Oswald says tears forming his heart aching "you won't go to hell for liking another boy okay? the bible was wrong in this case there's nothing wrong with you if you like boys instead of girls".

"B-But what about "If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them." I don't want to-" Oswald knew he should have used a finger to cut Mickey off and not his lips but he was kissing the mouse and nothing could take that back.

This was so wrong they were brothers and Mickey was five years younger than him he shouldn't be doing this but he had too someone had to show Mickey that two men loving each other in this way wasn't wrong.

He just hoped that Mickey could keep a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

"What does this mean for us?" Mickey mumbled into his brother's chest as they lay spent and sweaty in the bed their clothing scattered around Mickey's room "...I mean you're with Ortensia".

"I really don't know Mickey" Oswald sighed "I'll figure it out" he should've kept more control he shouldn't have let it get this far but Mickey had been so eager in the end, the expressions the mouse had made as Oswald made love to him were completely adorable and he wanted to see more but... this couldn't happen again it was bad enough it had happened once it could be allowed to be repeated.

"Oh..." the mouse seemed disappointed as if he'd realised that this wouldn't be happening again he then pouts "my bum hurts because of you" Oswald couldn't help it he laughed "it's not funny!" Mickey sulked.

"Okay" Oswald chuckled looking at him and he couldn't help it the dam had burst open and what he felt couldn't be held back anymore he pulled the mouse into a kiss.

He knew that if there was such a thing as heaven and hell that for this he'd most likely go to hell but he hoped that if it was real that God would see that Mickey wasn't at fault and have mercy on his soul.

For Mickey was innocent in this he was the sinner, not Mickey who couldn't sin if he tried.

Later Oswald looked down at the panting mouse sprawled out spread eagle on the bed "how do you feel Mick?".

"G-Good..." Mickey replied bruxing a little before moaning softly as Oswald rubbed his bloated stomach "ha... you have a lot in you" he then shivered as some dribbled out him.

"Heh" Oswald chuckled before kissing him slipping his tongue into the mouse's mouth he pulled away and held Mickey's hips tugging him close again "seeing you like this" he mumbled nibbling on his neck "it makes me want to take you over and over".

Mickey blushed but gave him more access letting out a soft moan.

Eventually, Mickey ended up passing out his stomach bloated enough that if he were a woman he could pass as pregnant Oswald then yawned and lay down to sleep next to him.

When Oswald woke up he was alone but he heard the shower running so he got up cleaned himself up as best as he could and left the room heading into his own.

Over the next couple of weeks, Oswald spent time with both Ortensia and Mickey he did feel guilty due to the fact that he was seeing the two of them at the same time he knew he should break it off with one of them preferably his underage brother so he can focus on his pregnant girlfriend.

Oswald rubbed Ortensia's back as she threw up into the bush "you okay 'Tensia?".

"Yeah" Ortensia wiped off her mouth and took the offered bottle of water she then looked at him before focusing on his neck eyes narrowing she grasped his chin moving his head to see the bite mark on his neck betrayal filled her eyes "how...?" hurt filled eyes snap to him.

Thinking quickly and thanking the acting lessons he'd gone to Oswald lies "Mickey and I were play fighting yesterday and for some reason, he bit me but then you know how mice are they tend to bite when fighting even if it's just for play".

She stares at him before nodding slowly "okay..." she was still feeling unsure.

"Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" Oswald asks her cupping her cheek and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"No" Ortensia leaned on him "I mean I did read that rabbit's mate for life".

"Yeah" Oswald agrees relieved he'd found a way to get her to believe him "it's the same for us toons too".

He just hoped she wouldn't find evidence that proved he wasn't loyal to her.

He still couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling churning in his stomach making him feel sick with himself.


End file.
